Strange Night
by OsnapitzGiGiAri
Summary: Glitch, T', and their friend Naomi are out on a night out. Everybody else is doing something, so they start wandering the streets and hear a noise and decide to figure out what it is. What's gonna happen?
1. Chapter 1

**LOL, okay so I thought of writing something random! So, SOMETHING RANDOM HERE YOU GO! It's funny, trust me… LOL ALSO, I might be changing my screen name to OsnapitzGiGi, I go by that a lot so I might change it **

The iPhone on the nightstand was vibrating, making a loud noise. Glitch came running out his bathroom, struggling to get his shirt on. He slipped his head through the hole and looked at the Caller I.D. It was Lil T'. Glitch tapped the green answer button and put it on speaker.

"WHAATTTT…CAN'T YOU SEE I'M GETTING DRESSED…" Glitch whined into the phone.

"No, I can't…I'm not at yo house. Anyways, wanna hang tonight?" Lil T' asked.

"Sure, I guess I'm free. Dance battle?" Glitch asked.

"Nurpe, not tonight." Lil T' said.

"Okay, then what do you wanna do?" Glitch asked spraying Axe all over himself.

"Just walk around New York? I don't know…get some ice cream maybe…" Lil T' said.

"ICE CREAM? IT'S NOT A MAYBE, WE ARE GETTING ICE CREAM! I'LL MEET YOU NEAR THE CENTRAL ICE CREAM SHOP IN 15 MINUTES!" Glitch yelled into the phone. T' jumped back from the loud noise shouting through her ear.

"But that's at 6:30…" T' said.

"I KNOW, MEET YOU THERE." Glitch said. He hung up the phone and started hopping around the room like an idiot trying to get his pants on. Mo peeked through the prodigy's door and watched him doing the bunny dance.

"Bro, you've got to chill. What you so worked up about anyways?" Mo asked.

"T' and I are going to hang out tonight. Get some ice cream and stuff." Glitch said.

"And you're in a hurry why?" Mo said.

"BECAUSE I WANT TO GET THERE AS FAST AS I CAN SO I CAN HAVE MY ICE CREAM?" Glitch said finally getting his baggy pants over his skinny legs. Mo laughed a bit.

"Aight, well me and Taye gonna go out too…" Mo said.

"You mean your GIRRRLLLLLLFRIEEEENNDDD?" Glitch said in a girly voice. Mo gave Glitch a stern look.

"Yeah with my GIRLFRIEND, you know, a GIRL. Haven't you been around one…they're very pretty and prissy." Mo taunted.

"Yeah, I have been around one. In fact I'm hanging out with one tonight; apparently your idea of a girlfriend is a short haired, ghetto dancer…" Glitch said.

"That GIRL happens to be her little sister…" Mo said.

"And she happens to be more interesting than Taye." Glitch said winking at Mo.

"Whatever, just get outta here ASAP, I wanna make this special and I don't need you two youngies ruinin everything…" Mo said. Glitch gave Mo a goodbye salute as he clipped his neon green suspenders to his baggy pants.

Glitch stood up and looked at his hair in the mirror, slathering gel in through his black spike to keep it up. He washed the gel off his hand and took one last look. "Perfect…" He said to himself.

Lil T' was waiting by the ice cream shop constantly checking her phone. She saw Glitch running down the street in a hurry.

"ICEEEEEEEEEEE CREEAAAAAAMMMMMMMMM!" Glitch yelled running towards T'. She rolled her eyes as Glitch was getting closer. He bumped into her and they both fell to the concrete.

"He-he, whoops. Sorry, my bad. I'm just so excited for ICE CREAM!" Glitch said with a big grin on his face.

"Yeah, I noticed…can you get off of me, little sugar whore?" Lil T' asked pushing Glitch up with her hand. He stood up and so did T'.

"Let's go in…" T' said.

Glitch ran into the ice cream parlor with pure delight, Lil T' rolled her eyes. "What am I going to do with you…" She said. Glitch pressed his face against the glass which held the flavors of ice cream. Lil T' came in behind him.

"Are you two together?" The clerk behind the counter asked.

"Sadly yes." Lil T' said. She walked over to Glitch who was practically drooling on the glass.

"Boy would you just tell the lady what flavors you want." Lil T' said grabbing the back of Glitch's shirt pulling him away.

"Oh, yeah sorry. Can I have a waffle cone with 3 scoops of chocolate ice cream?" Glitch asked. The clerk nodded as she went to get his ice cream.

"3 scoops?" Lil T' asked with one eyebrow raised. Glitch nodded. The clerk came back and handed Glitch his ice cream. Glitch was jumping up and down like a little kid with a big grin on his face. He grabbed the ice cream and started to lick it as if it was the last thing he was going to eat.

"Would you grow up…" Lil T' said pushing him aside.

"And for you?" The clerk asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah I'll have a bowl of vanilla ice cream." T' said. The clerk got her order and handed it to T'.

"That'll be $4.28…" The clerk said. T' handed her a five dollar bill.

"Keep the change. Thank you for the ice cream!" Lil T' said. The clerk nodded and smiled. Lil T' went to go sit in the booth next to Glitch.

"Hey, Glitch I just wanted to thank you for paying for your ice cream cone! Really appreciate it…" Lil T' said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Glitch said winking at T'. She rolled her eyes and began to eat her ice cream.

Once they were done, they threw their napkins away and left the ice cream parlor.

"It's 7. What do you wanna do now?" Glitch asked. T' shrugged when suddenly she heard their names being called. Glitch and T' turned around and saw one of their friends from school, Naomi running their way.

"Hey Naomi!" They both yelled. Naomi stopped when she caught up with them.

"Hi! What are you guys up to?" Naomi asked.

"We don't even know, we're just wondering around." Glitch said. Naomi kept the big smile on her face. Naomi had long, black wavy hair. She was wearing a pair of black heeled boots, black leggings, and a scoop top that said "I'm a ninja, don't think so? Did you see that, right…" She had a very delicate look, almost like an expensive doll.

"Well why don't you guys just dance?" Naomi asked.

"Because we're just hanging out, no dancing." Lil T' said.

"Oh…well do you mind if I hang out with you guys?" Naomi asked. They both nodded.

"Wait, I think I got a plan on what we can do…" Lil T' said.

"What?" Naomi and Glitch asked.

"You know how Mo and Taye are on a date…" Lil T' said. Glitch nodded. "Well, why don't we go sneak up on them and watch?"

"Why would we do that?" Glitch asked.

"Because we have nothing better to do, and its fun when they get mad." Lil T' said while smiling. They all went off to go watch Mo and Taye, when they were walking down the street; they heard a noise in a dark ally. Naomi put her arm in front of Glitch and T'.

"Wait guys, did you hear that?" Naomi asked.

"Hear what?" T' asked.

"It's coming from down that alley…" Naomi said pointing down the dark alley.

"Let's check it out…" Glitch said. The three friends went down the alley, looking all around. They heard a rustle. Glitch glanced at the manhole from the sewer and saw it close.

"GUYS THAT SEWER THINGY JUST CLOSED!" Glitch yelled.

"Let's go down and see who went down there…" Naomi suggested.

"Are you kidding me? Down into the sewers, Ew." Lil T' said.

"What do we have to lose?" Glitch asked. He picked pulled up the top and pushed it over. A puff of stink blasted up in their faces. Naomi turned her head and started to cough, almost puking from the stench.

"That smells worse than the cooking at school, are you sure you wanna go down there?" Lil T' asked. Naomi and Glitch nodded.

"Well let's go, just cover our noses…" Naomi said.

**Okay, just warning you this story is humor and weird at the same time. Kinda like me xD well review and tell me what you think so far, it will be updated soon. Love you lovies c; **


	2. Chapter 2 Turtalala

**Thank you for all the positive feedback on the first chapter you guys! I decided to update sooner considering a lot of people loved it **** I will assure you it gets more random than you think xD Enjooyyy c: **

Glitch, Lil T', and Naomi started wandering around the sewers, they were all covering their mouths from the stench.

"Dang, this smells worse than your room, G…" Lil T' said. Naomi chuckled behind her hand.

"HEY!" Glitch snapped. The sewer was dark, cold, and gross.

"There isn't anything down here, Naomi. Let's just go back up…" Lil T' said.

"No! I swear I saw something creep down her and I heard a noise from the alley, even Glitch did too!" Naomi complained.

"Well there isn't anything here! We've been down her for 15 minutes and haven't found anything but sludge and a new scent that we can never forget! We're leaving…" Lil T' said.

"Well I'm going to keep on looking; I know there is something down here!" Naomi said. Lil T' narrowed her eyebrows and then rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, fine. Let's keep on looking for a little while longer…" Lil T' said. They started their search again.

"Guys, did you hear that?" A strange voice said. Glitch, T', and Naomi heard it and whipped around to see who was around them.

"Sounded like it was coming from over there…" Another voice said.

"Guys, am I the only one hearing that?" Glitch asked. Lil T' and Naomi shook their heads.

"THERE THEY ARE, GET THEM!" The voice said.

"RUN!" Glitch yelled. They all started running away from the strange voice, whipping around corners and almost falling into the dirty sewer water.

It seemed like they ran forever, but the things following them didn't get off their track. Finally, Glitch, T', and Naomi ran around enough corners and finally hit…a living room?  
The teens were panting from the running, Naomi looked around and it looked like someone was living down there. There was a TV, a couch, a tire swing, bean bags, and everything else.

"Um…guys…where are we?" Naomi asked. Glitch looked up and stopped his heavy breathing.

"Okay, I think we're seeing things…" Glitch said. Naomi started taking a look around the sewer home.

"This is extraordinary, I can't even figure out how this could be possible…" Naomi said as she gazed around the place.

"May we help you?" A strange voice said behind T'. Lil T' turned around and saw… a gigantic talking turtle?

"Ah!" Lil T' screamed. She jumped away from the turtles, there were four of them. Glitch and Naomi turned around and saw the same thing.

"Oh, they're just teenagers. Not a threat." The one in the orange mask said.

"At least as far as we know…" The one in the purple mask said.

"It's okay; we're not going to hurt you." The one in the blue mask said slowly walking towards Lil T'. T' jerked back.

"Stay away from me!" Lil T' yelled.

"What are you?" Naomi asked.

"We're turtles, mutant ninja turtles. I'm Leo, and these are my brothers Raph, Mikey, and Donnie. We live down here, in the sewer." Leo explained. The teens just stood there with shocked faces, the same expressions.

"What are your names?" Mikey asked with a big grin on his face.

"I-I'm Tiana, but please call me Lil T'. This is Glitch and Naomi…" Lil T' said. Naomi and Glitch waved.

"What are you doing in our home?" Raph asked with his eyes narrowed at the three kids.

"Um… if it counts as anything, YOU chased US here…" Naomi said. Raph grinded his teeth.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER; YOU'RE STILL IN OUR HOME." Raph snapped.

"Cool off Raph, now what were you guys doing running around the sewers anyways?" Leo asked.

"We heard a noise and we saw the manhole close so we decided to check it out." Naomi said.

"Ha-ha, no. YOU wanted to check it out, we just followed you." Lil T' reminded Naomi.

"If you don't remember Glitch heard it too and we wanted to go down there, you just hopped along." Naomi said.

"It doesn't matter; basically we were just searching for the sound down here in the sewers. Then, you heard us and chased us here." Lil T' said.

"I don't believe them, they're probably just spies looking for some footage of us." Raph said.

"WE'RE LEAVING SO DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT, COME ON GUYS LET'S GO BEFORE THEY POUND US INTO THE GROUND!" Glitch yelled. Lil T', Glitch, and Naomi started running. Raph grabbed Naomi's arm and the others kept running without knowing that Naomi got caught.

"You're not going anywhere!" Raph yelled.

"GUYS HELP!" Naomi screamed.

"Naomi!" Glitch and T' yelled. They started running back, but they got lost and couldn't remember where the "house" was.

"Great, not only did we lose Naomi to Gigantic Talking Turtles, but now we're lost in the sewers!" Glitch whined.

"Ugh, let's just try to find Naomi and get out of here! Tonight is just creepy as hell if you ask me…" Lil T' said.

**This got really random, but I promise it's going somewhere…xD So review and tell me what you think ^_^ Luff You c: **


	3. Chapter 3 Lost in da sewers

**Okay, after this chapter guys I will update my other stories just to catch up c: I'm so glad you all love this and my other stories! It really means a lot c: Enjoy! **

Glitch and Lil T' have been running around the sewer for half an hour trying to find Naomi. Lil T' stopped, along with Glitch, to take breath.

"Ugh, it's no use! We're not gonna find her…" Lil T' said.

"Well…I'm not leaving her down here with those MUTANTS. This night is just too awkward…" Glitch said.

"You think? We're not going to find her by just running down every sewer tunnel HOPING to find her…" Lil T' said.

"NAOOOOOOOOOOMIIIIIIIII!" Glitch yelled as he was panting. Nothing but the echo of his voice came back. They were sure that Naomi wasn't going to be found as fast as they thought.

Naomi was sitting on the couch with the turtles watching over her as if she was like some sort of creeper watching her. She looked around uncomfortably and then looked down at her feet.

"Um…any reason why you guys are staring at me?" Naomi asked.

"Well, we don't know you, and we don't know what you want. For all we know, you could be a part of Shredders clan or something." Donnie said. Naomi snapped her head up and looked at Donnie with a confused look.

"What is a Shredder?" She asked curiously.

"You should know, considering you're a part of his clan…" Mikey said. His 3 other brothers slapped their foreheads.

"IF I DON'T KNOW WHAT OR WHO SHREDDER IS THEN WHY WOULD I BE A PART OF HIS CLAN?" Naomi asked. Mikey shrugged.

"Well Donnie said you might be, and he is always right." Mikey said.

"Well not this time honey bun…" Naomi said. Just then, a girl walked into the room. She had orange hair that was in a ponytail, she wore a sports shirt with shorts and black leggings.

"Hey guys!" She said. Naomi looked up, she knew that voice before. It was April.

"Naomi? What are you doing here?" April asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing?" Naomi responded. "I got lost in the sewers with Glitch and Lil T'. What are YOU doing here?" Naomi asked.

"Wait, wait, wait…how do you two know each other?" Leo asked.

"She's my cousin, but I treat her like my sister because we practically are." April said. "Why are you in the sewers?"

"Long story…anyways, can you tell them I'm harmless?" Naomi asked.

"Guys, it's okay." April said. Naomi stood up from the couch and walked over to April with the most confused look ever.

"Okay, now can someone tell me WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?" Naomi asked.

"They're mutant turtles, but don't worry they're harmless." April said with a smile.

"Not all of us…" Raph snapped.

"And, how did you guys meet?" Naomi asked.

"When my dad was taken away, they saved me and are trying to save him. But, they've got their own worries right now. Anyways, we have to go." April said grabbing Naomi's arm. Naomi yanked away.

"No, I can't go. Glitch and Lil T' left me and are probably lost in the sewers. We have to find them before Lil T' kills Glitch…literally." Naomi said.

"Okay, then let's go find them. Guys, I'll be back in a few minutes. I have to take Naomi home." April said pulling Naomi by her arm again.

Lil T' and Glitch wandered the sewers, it's been about 45 minutes and they haven't hit any place at all.

"UGH, THIS IS HOPELESS!" Lil T' said.

"Don't you think I know this? Let's take a break and sit down." Glitch said. They both sat down.

"THIS IS THE WORST NIGHT OF MY LIFE. TAYE AND MO ARE PROBABLY TEXTING US AND WE'RE GOING TO GET IN TROUBLE FOR NOT RESPONDING AND OUR BEST FRIEND IS GONE WITH NO TRACE AND WE LOST HER TO 4 MUTANT TURTLES ARMED WITH NINJA WEAPONS. NOW HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO EXPLAIN THIS?" Lil T' yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW, NORMALLY YOU'RE THE SAFISTICATED ONE OF THE PACK YOU SHOULD KNOW!" Glitch snapped back.

"WHATEVER. WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE." Lil T' said getting up and pacing back and forth. Glitch just sat there with his head in between his legs.

Naomi and April were walking around the sewers for the way out. Naomi stepped in front of April, stopped her.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. Because your dad got kidnapped, giant mutant ninja talking turtles came to the rescue and ever since then you've been wandering around the sewers hanging out with them…" Naomi said. April nodded.

"Yep, that's pretty much it…" April said.

"Okay, I don't know what in the WORLD is going on but it's creepy. Like, not just OH IT'S A LIL WEIRD. It's more like how many times Glitch hit his head when he was younger creepy…" Naomi said. April laughed. She grabbed Naomi by the arms and looked into her eyes.

"Listen." April started. "This is very new to you, as well it should be. This is a secret I HAVE BEEN KEEPING FROM YOUR MOM, alright? I don't want her to know, so PLEASE DON'T TELL!"

"Why not?" Naomi asked.

"Because." April said, releasing her grip from Naomi. "We're going to sound crazy if we try to explain that we know 4 teenage mutant ninja turtles that live in the sewer with a giant rat."

"True…" Naomi said looking down at the ground.

"Please don't tell, we need to keep it a secret." April begged, Naomi looked into her cousin's eyes and nodded.

"Fine, but let's go find Glitch and Lil T' before we get in trouble. It would be even worse trying to explain how they got lost in the sewers…" Naomi said. April smiled and they went off looking for Glitch and T'.

While Lil T' was still pacing back in forth like some crazy person, Glitch took his head out from in between his legs.

"You still doin that?" Glitch asked.

"Yup…" Lil T' said, not stopping to look Glitch in the face. Glitch sighed and pulled out his phone to play Angry Birds. He glanced up at the Service Bars on the top of his screen, his bars were full.

"Oh my god! Lil T'!" Glitch yelled getting up.

"What? What's wrong?" Lil T' asked, stopping from her pacing.

"I GOT BARS!" Glitch screamed.

"Bars?" Lil T' asked.

"SERVICE BARS, I GOT SERVICE ON MY PHONE. I CAN CALL NAOMI AND ASK WHERE SHE IS!" Glitch yelled.

"WELL HURRY AND DO IT!" T' said. Glitch dialed the number and put the phone up to his ear. About 3 rings later, Naomi finally picked up.

"GLITCH? You got service?" Naomi said.

"NICE TO SEE YOU TOO, are you still with those giant turtle things?" Glitch asked.

"No, my cousin April came and found me…told the turtles everything was alright and now we are looking for you. Where are you?" Naomi asked.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?" Glitch asked.

"UGH WHY ARE YOU SO COMPLICATED, describe where you're at…" Naomi said.

"Um, it's dark…and it's a tunnel…and there's water…" Glitch explained. Naomi slapped her forehead.

"Great observation, Glitch. DO YOU SEE A DANG TUNNEL NUMBER?" Naomi asked through the phone. Glitch scanned his eyes around looking for a number.

"We're in…tunnel 283?" Glitch said.

"283? The turtles live closer to that! I'll text Donnie and tell them to look for you." April said taking out her phone and dialing Donnie.

"You mean, your phone had service the entire time…and you haven't told me?" Naomi said.

"Yeah, whoops…sorry. That's PROBABLY something I should've mentioned…" April said.

"YAH THINK?" Naomi snapped.

**The next chapter consists on the other events, LOL you didn't think it was going to end here did yah? ;D**

NOW TAKING REQUESTS: PM me a request you might have a for a story, I'm now taking them ** Luff you and see you in the next chapter guys! **


End file.
